Una aventura cercana a la oscuridad
by Nyx MG
Summary: Sakura tiene que aprender a sobrellevar distintos problemas..¿Podrá afrontarlos sin la ayuda de su persona especial? SS TE REVIEWS PLZZ
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada...Felíz Año Nuevo 2007. Esta historia ya la había hecho pero no me gustó como quedó así que decidí darle una manita de gato...

* * *

**Cap 1: Prólogo  
**Aome Hs

Había pasado ya 1 año desde la última vez que había visto a ese chico, el chico que le había robado el corazón, afortunadamente el chico no se había olvidado de ella, y se escribían por lo menos 1 vez al mes ya que Shaoran tenía muchas responsabilidades, pero eso a ella no le importaba, solo pensaba en la promesa que le había echo, que volvería y se quedaría por siempre y solo para a estar con ella. De repente, una voz la sacó de su largo sueño…

-SAKURA? despierta se te va a hacer tarde y es tu primer día- dijo un peluche, muy gracioso por cierto.

-AHHHH! no puede ser ¿Por qué me pasa esto?- dijo la muy sorprendida Sakura al ver la hora de su despertador-Kero ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?-

- Lo hice, pero como siempre estabas diciendo el nombre de ese chiquillo tonto y no me hiciste caso- dijo saltándose sus venitas- como ahora

-Sakura baja a desayunar que se te va a caer tarde- le decía su padre que estaba en la planta de abajo.

-Ya voy- le decía mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-buenos días hermano- dijo dirigiéndose a un joven de cabello café oscuro, con la mirada fija y fría, pero con su hermana y papá siempre era cálida.  
-Buenos días monstruo-  
-Toooouuuuuuuyaaaaaaaa-dándole una pequeña patada en la pierna, quedando MUY adolorido.

-Buenos días mama- Sakura le dijo a un retrato de una hermosa mujer con los mismos ojos verde esmeralda de ella.

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura-  
-Buenos días papí-  
-Sakura apresúrate que vas a llegar tarde y es tu primer día- le contestó su papá con voz muy dulce y amable.  
-Si papá comeré rápido no te preocupes-

Sakura se estaba atragantando el desayuno. Touya la miraba muy impresionada ya que sabía que su hermana comía rápido, pero no TAn rápido.

-Ya terminé- diciendo esto se fue corriendo a la entrada para ponerse los patines que día con día usaba para ir a la escuela.  
-Voy contigo-dijo Touya dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su hermana.

-Vayan con cuidad y recuerden que hoy llegaré tarde a casa-  
-Si papá…adiós- dijo Sakura saliendo de la casa con Touya por detrás de ella mientras agarraba su bicicleta.

-Bueno Sakura, sigues por tu cuenta, recuerda que voy por Yuki y nos vamos a la Universidad-  
-Esta bien, cuídate y saluda a Yukito de mi parte-

Sakura se acuerda que Touya ya estaba en universidad y ella en sexto grado de primaria**_."El tiempo pasa muy rápido"_**

Al llegar a la escuela se dirigía al salón que le correspondía. Estaba recorriendo los salones en los que ella había estado junto con sus mismos compañeros, todo seguían, excepto por 3 personas significativas para ella, bueno una mas importante que la otra. Shaoran se había ido terminando el festival de su escuela en el que se Sakura había convertido la última carta Clow en Carta Sakura, la carta Hope, recordó con que carta la había vencido, la carta LOVE, aquella significaba el amor que ella sentía por Shaoran.

-Buenos días Sakura-dice una hermosa niña, con sus cabellera azul obscuro, con ojos color amatista, realmente hermosa.  
-Ah¡ qué? A sí, Buenos días Tomoyo­- dijo Sakura muy impresionada ya que sin darse cuenta había llegado al salón, por que estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos.  
-Ay Sakura, como siempre tan despistada- Dice Tomoyo, soltando una sonrisa que siempre daba al darse cuenta de lo despistado de su amiga.

-Es que estaba pensando en muchas cosas -  
-Ya se que estabas pensando en Shaoran, dale un respiro- guiñándole el ojo, Sakura no hizo más que sonrojarse.

-¿Quién crees que sea nuestro maestro ahora?-  
-No lo se, pero espero que sea una mujer-  
-Mejor nos apuramos a ir a nuestros asientos, la clase esta a punto de empezar-dicho esto la campa sonó.

Al abrir la puerta deslizante de la entrada, camina hacia adentro una hermosa joven, con cabellos de color negro que al darle los rayos del sol parecía cambiarle de color, en verdad muy atractiva ya que su pelo contrastaba con sus ojos grandes color lila, y su tez blanca, era alta, le recordaba a la profesora Mitsuki(no se si se escriba así si sabe díganme por favor), por que tenía un aire maternal que hacía que todos la mirara con una cara muy apacible y amigable. Rompiendo el silencio, dijo con voz melodiosa.

-Buenos días, queridos alumnos, mi nombre es Kaho Tsuchiro y seré su maestra en este curso escolar-

Sakura no pudo apartarle los ojos de encima ya que le resultaba muy familiar, de pronto como un rayo aparecieron imágenes de un sueño que había tenido antes, aunque no lo había tomado como premonición por que solo lo tuvo un par de veces…

_En la torre de Tokio se veía una figura femenina que portaba ropas extrañas y un instrumento muy raro en una de las manos, le volaban el cabello, mientras brincaba de edificio en edificio._

El día transcurrió tranquilo, como todos los días normales de escuela, pero algo muy extraño... Sakura no mostraba ni sueño ni cansancio, como era su costumbre, pero la nueva maestra le impedía distraerse. Al terminar el día, Tomoyo invitó a Sakura un helado y esta acepto, la profesora se quedó contemplando la escena de las dos niñas corriendo por salir.

-Muy pronto, pequeña Sakura, muy pronto- dijo misteriosamente, con voz triste-Cómo me gustaría poder ayudarte pero esto es algo que debes afrontar tú. Pero no te preocupes te estaré cuidando-

Sakura y Tomoyo disfrutaban de su charla animada sobre las vacaciones.

Cuando terminaron de platicar se fueron a sus casas. Sakura iba a entrar pero sintió que si pie movía algo, bajo la cabeza y vio que era una carta. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando vio que era de su querido Shaoran.

Con mucha alegría abrió la puerta de la casa y se sentó. Mientras empezaba a leer no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando, lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos por toda su mejilla**_. "Esto no puede ser posible"_** pensó cuando leyó una última parte que decía…

"_No quiero volver a saber de ti, no me imaginaba que fueras así, no me hables, no te quiero ver jamás…"_

"_**Pero ¿Cómo¿De qué está hablando¿Qué cosa hice? Shaoran…Shaoran…SHAORAN…Yo te quiero mucho ¿Por qué me haces esto?"**_

Rápidamente Sakura fue a buscar un papel y una hoja para aclarar las cosas..

Shaoran:

No sé la razón por la que me escribiste esa carta, yo te quiero mucho y eso lo sabes…¿Por qué me dijiste eso?

Tal vez sea un poco infantil, despistada y hasta un poco irresponsable pero algo de lo que sí estoy segura es de mis sentimientos y estos pertenecen sólo a ti.

Si te ofendí o hice algo que te molestara por favor dime que fue para enmendarlo. No quiero perderte Shaoran.

Con cariño

Sakura

Sakura escribió esa carta con todo su corazón. Algunas letras se veían borrosas por las gotas que dejó caer Sakura. Llevó esa carta hasta un buzón y regresó al mismo sillón a contemplar la misma carta.

"**_Por favor, díganme que fue un sueño que se equivocó que en verdad me quiere, no quiero perder a otra persona especial…por favor"_**

Sakura seguía derramando lágrimas para ver si así su corazón sanaba…

* * *

Notas: Enero 4, 2007

Espero recibir reviews, con reclamos, tomatazos acepto de todo. Ya saben que los reviews son los que nos alimentan a nosotros los escritores.

Hasta el próximo capítulo en 14 días- LO PROMETO-

Aome Hs


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno lo prometido es deuda. Después de catorce días ya actualizé, lo siento pero no lo pude hacer ayer por que no podía mover nada en la pag --U pero ya esta aqui ( yeeeeeeiiiiii). Ya entré a la escuela y estoy un poco contenta de haber entrado jejeeje. Dejo de aburrirlos y empieza el cap.

**Aclaraciones**: SCC no es mío. Lamentablemente sino de CLAMP

* * *

**Una aventura cercana a la oscuridad**  
CAPÍTULO I  
Un triste día

Tratas de enmendar un error que nunca se ha cometido- dijo con sarcasmo una persona- Pero ni creas que te dejaré en paz- después dejó escapar una risa muy maligna.

El hombre rompía un sobre que tenía en sus manos..

* * *

Sakura no lo podía creer se suponía que Shaoran le quería por que pasaba eso ¿Acaso ya se había olvidado de ella ¿o será que ya tiene novia? Muchas eran las preguntas que envolvían la mente de Sakura, y no había respuestas. 

No le quedaba más remedio que dejar escapar su frustración por medio de lágrimas, lágrimas que venían desde el fondo de su ser, donde sentía que su cuerpo no aguantaría más. Ella le quería mucho, no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, era muy preocupante todo eso, Sakura no pudo más, se tiró al sofá y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Kero al oír los llantos desesperados de su ama se dirigió a donde ella se encontraba, estaba destrozada, ya no mostraba su dulce sonrisa, ahora todo eso había desaparecido tan solo estaba una niña llorando el sofá Kero se le destrozaba el corazón, viendo como su pequeña Sakura se encontraba, quedándose a su lado.

Llegando ya la noche regresó Touya a la casa.

-Ya llegué- pero no oyó respuesta, esto le preocupó pues pensaba que era muy temprano para dormir y Sakura no había salido. Pero este pensamiento cambió rápidamente al ver a la persona que más quería acostada dormida en el sillón con los ojos hinchados, como si en un buen rato no hubiera dejado de llorar, esto le asustó mucho pensando cosas horrendas, pero no le quedaba de otra más que esperar hasta que se despertara, para averiguar que le había ocurrido.

Al seguir su camino hacia su recámara, sintió algo que estaba pisando, era una hoja de papel, parecía una carta, pensó que le pertenecía a su hermana así que la recogió y al dejarla en la mesa notó lágrimas derramadas en la hoja, esto le llamó la atención, tal vez esa era la razón por la que Sakura lloraba. Entonces empezó a leer, quedó espantado por lo que decía, era la peor carta que había leído jamás pero todavía no sabía quien había escrito algo tan hiriente algo estaba quedaba seguro jamás perdonaría a quien haya escrito esa carta que estaba escrita con las peores palabras que expresaban odio, tristeza y rencor, hasta para él mismo eran difíciles de digerir y pensar que alguien lo había escrito a SU hermana era muy preocupante ¿Cómo alguien pudo haber escrito eso¿Quien era capaz de sentir odio hacia una persona que a todos veía con tanta bondad e inocencia? era inexplicable.

Al dejar la carta en la mesa en frente del sillón se encontró con el sobre y comenzó a leer:

_"Hong Kong, China  
Li Shaoran..."_

Al leer esto cayó en cuenta el por que de las lágrimas de su pequeña Sakura, este mocoso había roto su corazón, lo había destrozado, tuvo inmensas ganas de ir a China e ir a matarlo, pero se contuvo, sabía que con esa actitud solo empeoraría las cosas.

-"Aunque seas un monstruo sigues siendo mi hermana, nunca me gustó ese mocoso…"- pensaba con tristeza y enojo.

En ese instante Sakura estaba abriendo los ojos, al ver esto, Touya, rápido fue con ella y al sentarse a su lado la abrazó con tal ganas que expresaba en ese acto todos los sentimientos de amor que podría brindarle en ese instante; Sakura lo abrazó asumiendo que ya sabía lo que ocurría, sólo se contuvo a llorar quedándose plácidamente dormida en los brazos protectores de Touya. La llevó a su cuarto, no se había percatado que el muñeco amarillo de felpa los seguía por detrás volando. Cuando Sakura se encontraba ya en su cama, Touya se volteó quedando frente al muñeco, y Kero lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue ponerse rígido y tirarse, fue un movimiento un "poco" tonto pero no le quedaba otra opción, Touya lo agarró con sus manos y le dijo:

-No te preocupes, ya sabía de tu existencia y de los poderes de Sakura- lo dijo mientras dejaba al ser mágico en la cama de Sakura. Kero sabía que Sakura no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, y Touya ya no tenía los poderes de antes como para sentir su presencia, o ¿será que los recupero?.

Sakura quien estaba dormida soñaba con todos los momentos lindos que compartió con su Shaoran, es que no lo podía creer..no lo podía creer...pero su sueño fue interrumpido

_"Era de noche, se veía la luna detrás de un edificio, en ese edificio se encontraba un hombre en la azotea, esta persona se encontraba en la orilla a punto de dar un paso y caer al precipicio, ella gritaba que no lo hiciera pero era imposible, las palabras no salían de la boca, entonces paso..."_

-Sakura DESPIERTA­- dijo Kero con cara de preocupación  
-Hola Kero, tuve un sueño raro- decía Sakura mientras se despertaba por completo  
-Bueno Sakura, eso se podría definir rápido, ya que gritabas con mucha fuerza, que no lo hiciera- dijo Kero con tono burlón.  
-Si lo se, pero eso te lo contaré después, ahora iré a desayunar- mientras la pequeña bajaba con cara de desánimo, Kero se percató del dolor de su ama, en verdad le partía el corazón verla así.  
-Buenos días hermano-  
-Buenos días monstruo, parece que esta vez el vecindario sigue dormido a pesar de tus ronquidos- esto lo dijo con ganas de levantarle el ánimo, pero era en vano.  
-Buenos días mamá-se quedó mirando la foto un buen tiempo, dejando ver en su reflejo la tristeza de sus ojos ya no eran esos ojos verdes llenos de vida que representaban una alegría inmensa, ahora estaban apagados, no tenía ese brillo especial que tanto les gustaba ver en ella, a pesar de estar un poco hinchados Touya se daba cuenta del dolor de su hermana a través de esos ojos hermosos. Sakura esta muy triste ya no sabía ni que decir, así que solo se concentró en su desayuno un padre muy desconcertado los estaba viendo, era la primera vez que Sakura no le decía nada a Touya.  
-Buenos días pequeña Sakura-  
-buenos días papi-ella seguía sin mirar a nadie solo se limitó a sentarse y desayunar  
-"**_Solamente puedo esperar a que esa carta llegue hacia él. Por favor que me de una respuesta_**"- pensó Sakura.  
-Esta vez te levantaste más temprano que de costumbre-  
-Si, lo sé es que no tenía mucho sueño- mintió Sakura pero la verdad eran dos razones muy simples, una su sueño extraño y otra para no pensar en el que seguía siendo para ella Su Shaoran.

Un papá no muy convencido le miro con preocupación, no sabiendo que era lo que pasaba decidió no preguntar, así paso el desayuno en silencio.  
El padre de Sakura no sabía que Touya guardaba la carta en su habitación, ni sabía que había llegado una carta, realmente a Sakura no le importaba, lo único que rondaba en su mente eran las palabras que con odio había escrito su antiguo o presente amor.

-Gracias por la comida-dicho esto Sakura se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la casa con sus patines. Touya avisó alcanzarle pero ya era muy tarde el ni siquiera había terminado el desayuno así que terminó sus alimentos y salió sin aclararle nada a su padre.

Sakura antes de llegar a la escuela ya que era un poco temprano decidió ir al parque Pingüino, sentándose en los columpios, siguiendo con sus pensamientos.

**_-"¿Qué es lo qué me pasa? No debo de pensar tanto en ello porque me voy a cansar de hacer tantas preguntas sin respuestas. Hay que ser positiva…Todo va a salir bien…Siempre ha sido así y así va a seguir_**"- pensaba Sakura para animarse un poco.

-Disculpa..¿Te encuentras bien te noto un poco preocupada- dijo una voz que parecía venir de un muchacho.

* * *

-Si, tienes que sufrir así tu poder se debilitará y nadie podrá detenernos cuando sea nuestro momento de gloria- decía una figura mientras veía en una pared la imagen de una niña de ojos verdes en unos columpios junto a un niño que acababa de llegar. 

-El momento se acerca jefe, ya estamos preparados- le decía otra persona que estaba detrás de él.

-Bien, muy bien-

* * *

Bien este capítulo también esta corto. Les prometo que dentro de algunos capítulos el contenido será más grande, por lo pronto así será.

Review:

LMUndine: gracias por ser la única alma caritativa que se dignó a leer mi historia y dejar un lindo review para esta humilde escritora ( lo siento le agregue un poco de drama jaja) Espero que te siga gustando la historia y que sigas dejando notitas ;)

Para los demás ( si es que leen mi historia) les agradecería que también mandaran uno que otro reviews ya que eso me anima a escribir.

Hasta el próximo cap  
Aome Hs


	3. Chapter 3

BIEN! Solamente un día de retraso porque tuve unos problemas con el internet pero aqui estoy!!! Espero que sean piadosos y dejen reviews en verdad que me gustaria que mandaran plzzzzzzzzzz

Disclaimer: SCC no es mío :(

* * *

**Una aventura cercana a la oscuridad**  
CAPÍTULO II  
¿Secreto Revelado?

-Estoy bien, gracias- dicho esto Sakura levantó la mirada viendo al muchacho, era muy guapo, tenía el pelo con mechones que salían del centro de su cabellera y terminaban al final de su rostro, con el pelo corto y negro, resaltaba su tez blanca y ojos azules como el cielo, parecía ver las nubes a través de sus ojos.

Sakura se quedó sin habla, era la primera vez que veía una persona a la que se le notaba tanto la pureza de su corazón.

-En verdad ¿Estás bien? por que si quieres te puedo hacer compañía- el niño se había percatado de la tristeza de los ojos de esa hermosa niña, esos ojos grandes y verdes que resaltaban con su piel aperlada y con su pelo color marrón que hacía ver la belleza de sus ojos, llevando sus dos colitas a los lados tal y como los había traído veces anteriores, _" **en verdad es muy bonita**"_ se repetía constantemente el muchacho.

-Gracias, en serio estoy bien, pero no me molestaría que me acompañaras- esto último hizo que se le iluminaran la cara con una hermosa sonrisa cosa que no le había pasado desde el día en que sabía de que e amor de Shaoran lo había perdido. Ya habían pasado 2 días y no había señales de una respuesta. La presencia de ese niño era muy placentera se sentía muy bien junto a él, el niño parecía ser muy atento ya que se había molestado el preguntar por ella **_"Que lindo es"_** pensó Sakura

-¡Que hermoso día¿No crees?-  
-Si,...hermoso- dijo Sakura pensativa. A ella le encantaba sentir la brisa chocar contra su cara pero ese día no sentía nada solamente fingía agradarle. Al mirar al cielo no sentía lo de antes, tranquilidad y paz, en ese momento sentía tristeza y desilusión.

Sakura después de terminar con sus pensamientos se percató de que el niño traía la misma ropa que ella, era el uniforme de su escuela.

-Disculpa ¿Asistes a la misma escuela que yo?-  
-Ah sí, bueno creo por el mismo uniforme que usamos- dándole una sonrisa  
-¿A qué grado vas?-  
-Al sexto grado ¿Y tu?-  
-Yo también, estoy en el salón B-  
-Ese es mi salón-  
-Pero en estos día no te he visto-  
-Es que surgió un contratiempo y no pude llegar a tiempo, para mí este será mi primer día como niño nuevo en la ciudad y escuela.-  
-Ah, ya veo y ¿Qué haces en el parque Pingüino a estas horas?-  
-Es que quería llegar temprano pero no me di cuenta de que era demasiado temprano; así que decidí explorar los alrededores-al terminar la frase le dio otra sonrisa que era cálida y acogedora, ante este gesto por primera vez Sakura se quedó sonrojada, **_"¿pero que me está pasando?" _**pensó la pequeña Sakura.

-Bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos legar a tiempo- así el niño le tendió una mano para ayudarse a levantarse Sakura aceptó su ayuda dirigiéndose a la escuela. El recorrido fue en silencio mientras Sakura pensaba y recordaba la carta de su querido Shaoran, el niño pensaba en ella **_"Está muy deprimida, esa cara no le queda para alguien tan bonita como ella…¿Qué le estará pasando?·_**

Ellos estaban pasando justo enfrente del Rey Pingüino, la resbaladilla del parque, cuando Sakura soltó una lágrima tapó sus ojos con su pelo, el niño se dio cuenta

-Toma pequeña, espero que esta rosa sirva para levantar tu ánimo- arrancando una de las flores que había en el camino  
-Muchas gracias-

-Por cierto todavía no me he presentado, que grosero soy, mi nombre es Rey Masuchiro,y vengo de Hong Kong- dicho esto Sakura se paró en seco, pensando en aquel niño de mirada dulce, que ahora se la imaginada cambiada por odio y rencor sin saber por que.

-Lo siento dije algo que no te agradó-  
-No, no es eso , es solo que me recordaste a un viejo amigo- soltando otra lágrima, Rey despistó volteando hacia el lado contrario, haciéndole creer a Sakura que no la había visto.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, y es un placer conocerte- Sakura dio una sonrisa forzada.  
-Espero que seamos buenos amigos Sakura-

Al finalizar el recorrido y entrando al salón se dieron cuenta de que no había llegado nadie aún, así que Sakura puso sus cosas en su banca que era el penúltimo como en cuarto de primaria.  
-¿Alguien ocupa este puesto- señalando el asiento que estaba detrás de ella  
-No, en realidad...nadie-esto último lo dijo con voz nostálgica, triste, y quebrada como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Buenos días- dijo una alegre Tomoyo que estaba entrando al salón  
-Buenos días Tomoyo- dijo Sakura un tanto triste  
-¿Qué te ocurre Sakura-  
-¡Oh!Tomoyo- al decir esto fue corriendo a abrazar a su amiga, esta se quedo confundida al notar la lágrimas de su amiga viendo que más atrás de ella se encontraba un chico con bellos ojos sin quitarle la vista a Sakura.

-Tomoyo, el ya no me quiere, NO ME QUIERE-Tomoyo no podía quedar más asombrada ante esta aclaración, era lógico que hablaba de Shaoran **_,"si le hizo algo no lo perdonare"_** se repetía Tomoyo en su mente.

-Ya cálmate Sakura- dándole un pañuelo que siempre lleva consigo-Tranquilízate y cuéntamelo todo- al finalizar Sakura tomó aliento para empezar a hablar pero...sus lágrimas ahogaban su voz **_" Es tanto su sufrimiento que no puede ni hablar, pobre chica" _**pensó Rey.

-Sakura ¿esto tiene que ver con Shaoran?-  
Sakura no habló solo asintió con la cabeza.  
-Sakura sea lo que sea puedes decirme sabes que estoy aquí para eso amiga, siempre te escucharé-  
-Gra...Gracias, Tomoyo- Sakura solo hizo lo que podía abrazarla muy fuerte mientras sacaba todo su pesar, al terminar el llanto ella fue capaz de dirigir unas cuantas palabras.

-Tomoyo, ahora no te puedo decir con exac..exactitud lo que decía en su...en su carta- dijo esto entre sollozos- pero ...ten la seguridad..de que te contare-  
-Esta bien Sakura, será como tu quieras- Rey se dio cuenta de la amistad que había entre ellas dos, en verdad eran muy buenas amigas, el nunca tuvo la posibilidad de tener un amigo así ya que era demasiado tímido pero por uno extraña razón se sentía en confianza con Sakura, **_" ¿será por su forma de ser?"_**se preguntó Rey.

-Disculpa ¿Quién eres tú?- de los distraído que estaba Rey no se había dado cuenta de que Sakura ya había terminado de llorar y había regresado a su asiento, justo al lado del de Tomoyo.

-Ah, si mi nombre es Rey Masuchiro-dijo con una alegre y grande sonrisa  
-Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoji, y al parecer ya conoces a Sakura- mirando de reojo a su amiga  
-Ah..., sss..ssi- un poco sonrojado" **_por que me pasa esto tan solo crucé con ella unas pocas palabras"_** pensó mientras sentía como sus orejas se iban haciéndose cada vez más rojas.  
Tomoyo se limitó a sonreír, puesto que no le sorprendía que a alguien le haya gustado Sakura.

-Disculpa ¿Puedo preguntarte algo privado?-  
-si, vamos a la parte de atrás-señalando con su dedo la parte posterior del salón.  
-¿Qué le pasa a Sakura? por que esa cara de preocupación no es la normal, algo le ha pasado ¿Cierto?-  
-Lo siento Musichiro, pero creo que eso te lo tendrá que decir ella-  
-Bueno pero con una condición, llámame Rey, no me gustan las formalidades-  
-y tu me puedes llamar Tomoyo-  
-Ya veo que a Sakura la llamas por su nombre y apenas se conocen- dijo de una forma muy suspicaz  
-Bueno es que…realmente…yo- Tomoyo sonrió al notar su sonrojo  
-Solamente déjame advertirte que tal vez sea algo difícil- diciendo Tomoyo se fue a ocupar su lugar  
-¿Pero qué dices?- exclamó ahora un muy rojo Rey entendiendo a lo que se refería **_"Es cierto no me di cuenta de que la llamaba por su nombre"_**

Habiendo ya pasado la mayor parte del día Rey se disponía a hablar con Sakura pero no pudo y así transcurrió el día, sin respuesta alguna. Pero Rey se sentía satisfecho por lo menos se paso el almuerzo con Sakura.

Por otra parte se ve como una sombra esta espiando a nuestra pequeña amiga.  
-Parece que nuestro plan fue todo un éxito, ahora no habrá quien nos detenga- quedando a la vista una risa maléfica, que era lo único que se podía ver de su rostro ya que estaba cubierto con una capa- Perfecto- terminando la frase éste desapareció con un movimiento tan rápido que ni el propio Yue lo atraparía jamás.

No muy lejos de ahí una pequeña figura sintió una presencia muy extraña pero a la vez maligna  
-No se por que se me hace familiar esa presencia- meditó el "osito de peluche" volador

En otra parte de la ciudad, en un templo empezó a correr un viento muy fuerte y los que pasaban por ahí tuvieron que irse ya que la naturaleza imponía temor.  
-"Ya casi estaré libre…¡Libre!"-

_-"Tus poderes me interesan, demasiado para ser exactos. Sabes que consigo todo lo que quiero"- protestó una sombra muy difusa  
-"Al parecer quieres seguir aumentando tu poder. ¿No te parece suficiente lo que tienes hasta ahora?"- le preguntó la otra figura con una leve sonrisa  
-"No descansaré hasta tener en mi poder las Cartas Clow y sus guardianes"-  
-"Lo siento, pero eso no lo puedo aceptar"-_

_Las sombras que antes habían hablado se encontraban en media de una batalla feroz en donde se podía admirar diversos hechizos recitados por ambos._

_-"¡Clow!"- una tercera sombra aparecía_

_De repente todo se volvió un remolino…_

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó espantado un pequeño niño de ojos azules – Creo que muy pronto lo sabré- y siguió durmiendo.

En la universidad donde el padre de Sakura trabajaba, este estaba descansando en una de las bancas del campus habiendo terminado una de sus clases, de repente una presencia lo apartó de su tranquilidad.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar...Horishomi-

* * *

LMUndine: Gracias otra vez por dejar un review...MUCHAS GRACIAS!! te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi alma...sigue así ;) plz!!

Bueno como nada más tengo eso los veré en el prox capi en 14 días

bybyes!!


	4. Chapter 4

Bien aquí esta..lo prometido es deuda después de 14 días XD !!!

Disclaimer: Sabes k SCC no es mío sino de CLAMP!!

En este capitulo va a haber un poco de OOC aunque lo juro k es por una buena causa!!

* * *

**Un avetura cercana a la oscuridad  
**CAPITULO III  
¿Venganza?

En la universidad el padre de Sakura descansaba en una de las bancas del campus, habiendo terminado una de sus clases, de repente una presencia lo aparto de su tranquilidad.

Nos volvemos a encontrar...Sheng -le dijo un hombre que había salido de la sombra de un árbol, Fujigita se asustó al reconocer la cara de ese hombre, de un salto se puso de pie.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le respondió de mala manera  
-Ah, vaya forma de saludar a un viejo amigo ¿no lo crees así?-  
-Si fuera un amigo, si, pero en este caso se me hace lo ideal- a través de este comentario hizo que la enigmática persona frunciera el ceño.  
-Aparte, si TU andas por aquí, entonces deben de ser noticias malas-  
-Ja,ja,ja,ja, como siempre tan pesimista Sheng-  
-Ya no me llames así, ese nombre ya no es el mío-

-Tienes razón **TRAIDOR**, ahora es Kinomoto, que fraude-  
-¿A qué vienes?-  
-Que impaciente eres, pero bueno solo vine a cumplir con mi deber-

Este comentario hizo que el señor Kinomoto se pusiera en posición de defensa. Al instante el cielo se empezó a nublar mientras que la persona recitaba un rezo antiguo entrelazaba las manos, dejando solamente sin entrelazar a los dedos índices, cerró los ojos y espero...

-¿Qué diablos intentas hacer?- Le gritó un desesperado profesor Kinomoto  
-MI DEBER-

Justo en ese instante un rayo cae sobré él, asustando a todos los presentes pero ese rayo no era común, era un rayo hecho de magia, de tal magnitud que Kero, Yukito (aún en su identidad falsa) y Sakura, que se encontraba en la escuela, sintieron el inmenso poder proveniente de aquel fenómeno.  
El rayo había dejado marcas alrededor del extraño formando un circulo de fuego pero este fuego no se propagaba como los demás; ardía constantemente y sin consumir nada del pasto.

**-Este será el momento de la victoria y resurrección de lo olvidado**-

En ese momento sale un rayo proveniente de sus dedos dirigiéndose al profesor. Al recibir el impacto Fuijigita emitió un grito de dolor, de inmenso dolor **_"No puede estar pasando" _**se repetía constantemente, al terminar de recibir el impacto no pudo soportar y cayo de rodillas, poniendo las manos en el suelo, tratando de incorporarse, maldecía en un susurro

-Maldito SHICOYORU**_-"Por favor que no se entere no quiero poner en peligro a mi familia"_**

-Oh, ya veo que me recuerdas, y al parecer no has perdido del todo tus poderes-  
-No te podrás deshacer de mi tan fácilmente- le decía mientras se paraba  
-Eso es lo que tú crees- al decir esto nuevamente salió un rayo de sus manos pero esta vez algo fue diferente...El rayo no surtió efecto, había chocado con la barrera que conjuró Kinomoto justo antes del ataque lamentablemente lo cansó mucho haciendo que cayera de nuevo al piso.

-Creo que no me podré divertir mucho contigo, que lástima. Bueno te tendré que matar **AHORA **- en sus ojos se veía como un fuego ardí, era la magia en su interior- Así podré liberar a mi señor-

Shicoyoru recito un conjuro, en lugar de un ataque directo, cubrió por completo a Kinomoto, nublando por completo su vista -MALDITO- logró decir antes de que quedara en trance.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, vaya vaya , en verdad esta muy oxidado pero ha llegado la hora de la verdad. Esta vez podrá regresar el Gran Maestro- al momento desapareció mientras los estudiantes que se encontraban alrededor fueron a verificar que era lo que había ocurrido.

Cual sería su sorpresa al ver que el profesor tierno, paternal, bondadoso y padre ejemplar estuviera parado como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, peo había algo inusual...sus ojos, esos ojos tiernos ya no mostraban pupila, solamente un color negro profundo Los estudiantes se espantaron al ver al profesor asó

-Profesor ¿Se encuentra bien?-  
-Sí- le dijo cortantemente.

Antes de que cualquier otra persona le dirigiera la palabra, el profesor se encaminó al edificio principal al entrar los alumnos se quedaron desconcertados, pero tranquilos al pensar que el profesor había reaccionado, la tranquilidad no duro mucho se vio interrumpida al escuchar una voz horrorizada.

-NO,NO LO HAGA-grito uno de los estudiantes al levantar la cabeza y ver al profesor en la azotea del edificio de 4 pisos; estaba parado en la orilla. Muchos alumnos gritaban diciendo que se alejara de la orilla pero era en vano puesto que el profesor no los podía escuchar, ni siquiera era consciente de sus movimientos.

-"**_Sakura, Touya; lo siento mucho el no poder compartir más años que estos con ustedes. Lamento el haberlos dejado con una responsabilidad tan grande como este pero confío en sus amigos. Queridos hijos…Los amo"-_**

Después de un momento hizo lo que tanto espantaba a las personas, dio el paso seguro hacia la muerte saltó del edificio. Los alumnos no lo podía creer, ni siquiera mirar, no había nada que hacer,...ya no.

Entonces dominó el silencio...un silencio espantoso, un silencio incómodo que reflejaba algo horrible...La **MUERTE**. Era seguro, la muerte de una de las mejores personas que existían en el planeta estaba ahí tirado en el suelo cubierto por un manto de sangre, era una horrible imagen. Los universitarios rompieron en llanto, cuanto estimaban al fallecido profesor Kinomoto, no podía ser cierto el profesor había muerto…

-Perfecto-se escuchó una voz proveniente de las sombras, seguida por una risa maléfica.

Mientras tanto en el aula 6 "B" Sakura, sintió además de una presencia extraña y poderosa, sentía un vacío y un dolor inmenso en el pecho tenía muchas ganas de llorar "**_Pero ¿Qué me pasa_**?" dio un salto y se paró, haciendo que toda la clase la mirara

-Señorita Kinomoto.¿Se encuentra bien?- Le pregunta la maestra Tsuchiro.  
-Maestra, pue..puedo salir un momento- apenas si alcanzó a decir esto, sentía que las lágrimas brotarían solas y no quería llorar en frente de la clase.  
-Si, por favor ve a la enfermería a descansar un rato- la maestra la vio muy preocupada pero algo en sus pensamientos surgió al verla salir del aula **_"¿Puede ser que este sea el momento?"_**.

Tomoyo, se preocupó mucho, al igual que Rey, pero no podían hacer nada hasta la salida.

En la enfermería la encargada le dijo a Sakura que tomara un descanso en la camilla, al cerrar los ojos cayó en un profundo sueño...

" _Se veía imágenes de su familia, la de su mamá, la de su hermano Touya. Mientras recordaba los sentimientos por esas personas todo se esfumó y hubo negrura. Todo estaba obscuro Sakura se sentía que caía por el vacío, pero al tocar el suelo se dio cuenta de que no estaba cayendo, sino que fue transportada a otro lugar..._

_Desde lo alto en el cielo pudo ver hacia abajo un tumulto de personas reunidas alrededor de un acontecimiento horrendo…"_

Sakura derramaba lágrimas y hacía muchos quejidos, ya había tocado el timbre de salida y Tomoyo y Rey se encontraban a su lado, asustados por la reacción de Sakura en su sueño, trataron de levantarla pero era inútil.

-¡SAKURA!-le gritó una voz que la hizo despertar.  
-¿Qué?¿Qué pasó?-  
-Sakura ¿Estas bien?-  
-Oh, Tomoyo no puede ser, no puede ser- repetía una y otra vez, mientras lo decía quería que lo que vio en sus sueño, sea eso un simple sueño pero no estaba tan segura ya que el dolor que sentía era auténtico. Pero se quería asegurar que no fuera verdad, la única forma sería ir hacia ese lugar.

Sakura toma su mochila, se la pone en la espalda, y sale disparada como un rayo afuera de la enfermería, Tomoyo y Rey la siguieron, salieron del edificio, de la escuela, cruzaron cuadras, manzanas hasta llegar adonde Sakura consideraba su destino.

Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que se trataba un lugar muy familiar..."**_ Por supuesto, aquí es donde trabaja el papá de Sakura dando clases, pero ¿qué hacemos aquí?"_**.

Sakura quedó desconcertada al notar que ningún alumno salía, ya era la hora de cambiar de clases y no había movimiento, esto hizo que se asustará.

-Sa..Sakura..¿qué te pasa, te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó un preocupado Rey al notar que su amiga estaba cada vez más pálida.

Sakura no respondió tan solo se limitó a seguir su camino; hacia el edificio principal. Mientras corría oía algunas voces que decía,"**_Pobre familia_**", "N**_o puede ser_**", "**_Es imposible_**" y cosas similares a esas, Sakura se ponía cada vez más tensa, entonces se paró en seco atrás de una multitud exactamente enfrente del edificio principal. Tomoyo y Rey siguieron el camino hacia la muchedumbre, para su sorpresa lo que había ahí era...era...ERA EL CUEPO DEL PAPÁ DE SAKURA. "**O_h por Dios_**" Tomoyo no lo podía creer su tío estaba..muerto… no pudo hacer más que llorar, llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de Rey que se había quedado desconcertado por la imagen que estaba viendo y más por que pensó que tenía algo que ver con Tomoyo, pero rezaba por que no fuera nada suyo por que si no sería una herida fatal y difícil de cerrar, pero sus pensamiento se tornaron más dudosos al notar que Sakura no se había movido del lugar donde se había parado, se repetía muchas veces la misma palabra, pero por la distancia Rey no puedo percibir que era, así que se acerco a ella

no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser-era lo que repetía pero eso no fue lo que lo asustó más sino fue ver su expresión del rostro, parecía como si le hubieran arrancado la felicidad para siempre, no mostraba señal de que todavía tuviera vida, parecía un fantasma, Rey trató de que reaccionará pero era inútil, Tomoyo le hizo una seña con la cabeza haciéndole entender que no servía de nada.

Los paramédicos llegaron y se llevaron el cuerpo, ya que lo habían dado por muerto, le pusieron una manta blanca sobre el y se lo llevaron, entonces como por arte de magia Sakura se encontraba enfrente de ellos haciendo que se pararan, al levantar la manta confirmó sus miedos, no pudo reaccionar, lo único fue abrazar al cuerpo rígido de su padre, dejando salir esa frustración que tenía en su pecho, no lo quería dejar, no le podían quitar a su papá no, no podían.

Rey quedó sorprendido, no sabía la razón por la cual Sakura estaba así, entonces escuchó unos comentarios que lo paralizaron "**_esa es la hija menor de Kinomoto_**", Rey no lo podía creer, Sakura estaba viendo el **CUERPO** de **su** padre, Rey no sabía que hacer si consolarla o quedarse en su lugar, solo podía mirar, como un completo extraño, Tomoyo que estaba viendo la escena solo podía abrazar a Rey mientras se destrozaba por dentro por el estado de su amiga.

Sakura levantó la cabeza que estaba en el pecho de su papá pero algo extraño sucedió, Tomoyo al ver los ojos de su amiga le dio un escalofrío, esos ojos jamás lo había visto en el rostro de Sakura, eran de odio y desesperación.

Sakura...-No dijo más tomoyo creyó que si decía algo no sería tomado con buena cara.  
-Tomoyo, esto fue obra de la magia, lo se y no pude detenerlo, lo debí detener- dijo al mirar como los paramédicos se llevaban el cuerpo de su padre.  
-Sakura, eso no lo sabe muy bien, mejor esperemos que tu papá despierte.- dijo una esperanzada Tomoyo tratando de mostrar una sonrisa.  
-NO!-Gritó con enojo-El no va a despertar , ESTA MUERTO!- al decir esto con lágrimas en los ojos, todos los presentes, se le quedaron viendo.  
-Sakura, no lo sabemos con seguridad.-  
-No, Tomoyo, entiende, la magia me lo arrebató, yo lo sentí cuando estaba en la enfermería, yo lo sé, no va a volver-soltó todas sus emociones con un llanto que provenía de su alma, abrazando a su mejor amiga.  
-vamos a casa-

Sakura sólo asintió con la cabeza, atrás de ellas venía Rey, estaba muy triste, aunque apenas conocía a Sakura, se sentía mal por ella, sentía que tenía que reconfortarla pero no sabía como.

Lejos de ellos se veía una sombra detrás de una persona ya conocida,  
-Al parecer, el ya no es el portador-  
-Si lo se, pero no lo tomaré como un fracaso-  
-veo que ya tienes quien es¿ o me equivoco?-  
-No, yo lo se-El hombre sonrió dirigiéndole una mirada a la pequeña niña Kinomoto, esa persona era...era el asesino de su padre, era Shicoyoru.

Al pasar un rato se ve como la pequeña Sakura sufre una pérdida de su padre y su gran amor Shaoran, estaba sentada en su cama junto con el muñeco amarillo, Kero, el estaba desecho al ver a su ama así.

Lo juro kero, encontraré a quien hizo esto, yo lo...-Kero le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto, pero cambió su cara linda de peluche a una cara de horror al ver la expresión de Sakura- lo MATARÉ!- kero no podía creerlo; Sakura, la niña más tierna , tenía en su rostro una mirada de odio y en verdad quería matar al culpable...

A veces el tiempo cambia a las personas…para bien o para mal…

* * *

haaaaaaaaaaaaaa hasta aquí ya basta!!! creo que le tendré que poner algo más picante aunque lo pondré dentro de ...

bueno muchas gracias por las personas que si leen mi fic aunque no dejen review --U les prometo que será más interesante

see ya

Aome Hs


End file.
